


A Good Metaphor

by HeLovedYou



Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: Wherein the sea becomes a metaphor for Steve Rogers, and the sky one for Tony Stark
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	A Good Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Ending and Beggining [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027459) by [papoula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papoula/pseuds/papoula). 



> The art that inspired this is really really lovely, don’t forget to comment and kudo

Tony Stark belongs to the sea.

He has known its deepest depths, it’s unbreakable grasp and equally, it’s kind caress.

He has seen it crashing onto the shoreline, violent, relentless and living, seen it wash away everything in its path with a fury only the most foolish are subject to.

And afterwards he has seen it build new homes amongst its carnage, so life can be nurtured and allowed to grow.

He has watched it break down barriers and watched little children play on the shoreline, the water merely a tickle beneath their feet.

Steve Rogers belongs to the sky

He has touched the brightest stars, seen the strangest planets and known the exact vastness of this universe.

He has seen the sun shine, bright and fierce, and gazed up at stars as they twinkle and thrown his head back in happy laughter at the beauty of _possibility._

He watched it be destroyed and fought over, all under the guise of betterment and seen it stand strong nonetheless, watched it smirk at the petty singular things who would dare to try to claim it for themselves.

He has watched as the sky has opened itself up, welcoming humanity despite it all.

The skies and the seas meet at the horizon, and that’s where they meet too, where they kiss each other pink and orange.


End file.
